


Blame It On Helena

by lumiere42



Series: Songs For Flinging Barware: General Hospital Filk [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere42/pseuds/lumiere42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filk about everyone's favorite megalomaniacal, minion-brainwashing, back-from-the-cryogenic-deep-freeze villain, Helena. To the tune of Milli Vanilli's "Blame It On The Rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Helena

You know she hates the Spencers

She wants them to die

She'd sacrifice her riches

To control their minds

It was all because of Laura

 

Luke and Laura were such fools

They let her get away

Now Luke just ain't the same

Gotta blame it on someone

Gotta blame it on someone

 

Blame it on Helena, yeah!

Blame it on the Cassadines!

Whatever you do,

Don't put the blame on Luke -

Blame it on Helena, yeah!

You can blame it on Helena!

 

Fawns over her cheating husband

And also Stavros

Walked out of the burning clinic

With a StavLu embryo

Now Jason is her minion

 

Nikolas is such a tool

He let her walk away

Now Port Charles just ain't the same

Gotta blame it on someone

Gotta blame it on someone

 

Blame it on Helena, yeah!

Blame it on the Cassadines!

Whatever you do,

Don't put the blame on Luke -

Blame it on Helena, yeah!

 

You can blame it on Helena -

Scary Cassadine!

 

'Cause the bitch don't care -

You know she'll just have you frozen!

 

Blame it on Helena, yeah!

Blame it on the Cassadines!

Whatever you do,

Don't put the blame on Luke -

Blame it on Helena, yeah!

 

You can blame it on Helena, or maybe Mikkos, or maybe Stavros . . . 

 

Blame it on Helena, yeah!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted herein. Homage, no $$$ made.


End file.
